Blizzard
by tgoldxo
Summary: Nanami Senketsu is a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. During this time of 'peace' between the villages, Nanami is starting to uncover the more sinister side of her own beloved hometown & the nefarious plots of its residents. With the help of a certain copy ninja, will the newly made friends solve the puzzle? [Non Massacre AU]
1. CHAPTER ONE: Broken, But Useable

_CHAPTER ONE: BROKEN, BUT USEABLE_

* * *

 _What happened?_

Nanami parted the sliding doors to reveal the Senketsu main house's courtyard. The bright morning sun reflected against the deep blue waters of the pond filled with orange and black spotted koi swimming underneath the surface. Her bare feet were warmed against the mahogany wood as she stepped closer to the water's edge. The light whistle of the trees swaying with the wind filled the air with the occasion chirp of the birds' she heard in the distance. Remnants of sandalwood and freshly cut grass lingered with the wind.

 _Could it have been avoided?_

Nanami lowered her body and ran the tips of her fingers over the water's surface. She could see the koi bodies' sway in different directions as they steered themselves under the water. The pond's water was so clear that it could also serve as a mirror. Nanami placed a loose, almost black, green curl behind her small ears as she took a glimpse of her reflection. Her wavy tresses fell past her shoulders and stopped at the crook of her elbows. Her oval face adorned her round brown eyes and full salmon colored lips. Her olive colored skin had a few blemishes like the handful of chocolate tinted freckles across her cheeks and a small cut underneath her chin that she received fighting during the Chunin Exams. A sudden ripple in the water caused her reflection to distort. Tears were rolling up in her eyes and gravity had pulled one into the pond. Nanami wondered how many tears of her's had filled this pond over the course of her twenty-two year existence.

 _Could I have done something differently?_

Nanami knew if she could see the pain in her own eyes that everyone else could, too. They weren't bloodshot like she had imagined them to be; yet her eyes lacked their usual passion and shine. She cursed underneath her breath. She was overwhelmed with painful emotions that left her feeling lifeless. She couldn't shake the suffocating feeling in her lungs that she felt even though she was breathing clearly. Her hands were closed into fists and she wished for the opportunity to punch anything or anyone. She fought that urge because she knew it wouldn't solve her problems. Nanami never learned to conceal her feelings like how she had been taught to, but this would be a good opportunity for her to try.

 _Could I have stopped him?_

" I figured you would be here," A voice called out from behind Nanami. Instead of whipping her head around, she quickly used the sleeve of her kimono to swipe away the leftover tears still rounding up in her eyes. " How are you feeling?" Moko, Nanami's summoned ninja cat, stood on all fours at the threshold of the door.

Moko had been Nanami's favorite summon since she was twelve years and she knew Nanami like the back of her hand. They had their differences, like all the money Nanami spent on boring novels and her obsession with expensive desserts, but Moko loved Nanami to the fullest extent of the word. She watched 'crybaby', the name that Moko _oh-so_ affectionately calls Nanami, turn into an intelligent and cunning kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Moko was proud of the woman Nanami had grown up to be.

Nanami was normally such a happy person that it broke Moko's heart to see her in this state. Nanami usually cried for the smallest of things, especially when she was still a child, and Moko was unfazed by the happy tears that Nanami too often shed, but she could never get use to the sad ones. The pained, distressed crying fits always took a toll on the ninja cat. " I'm fine," Nanami confessed still not turning around to see her beloved companion. Her focus was on easing the unwavering pain in her chest that was constricting her breathing. " I don't need any coddling, Moko."

Moko wasn't convinced. She slunk her way in between the gap where the sliding doors were suppose to meet. She used a paw to close the door completely before she strolled next to Nanami where she made herself comfortable in her master's lap. " It's fine if you're not okay," Moko admitted in attempt to ease Nanami's emotional strife. " You don't have to put up a wall when I'm around. We're friends, aren't we?" Nanami glided her fingers through Moko's grey fur and let out a defeated sigh.

Nanami believed what Moko preached to her, but she still refused to cooperate. Nanami had a week to process today's 'festivities' yet it still came all too soon. She didn't want to be in attendance of his wedding ceremony. If the mere thought of him with another woman made her chest do palpitations, actually seeing it would give her a heart attack. " We are friends, Moko, and I promise that I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me." She beamed down at her cat friend with a weak smile.

Moko hoped it wouldn't come to this, but she came prepared to console Nanami. " I'll buy you that chocolate that you were harping about."

The ends of Nanami's mouth began to curve to genuinely form a slight, less painful smile. " That's really nice of you. _Too nice_ , if you ask me..."

" Good thing I didn't ask you."

Nanami smirked at her cat that never failed to give her sass. " Well, I accept the offer. I'll be waiting on my gifts really soon."

" _Gifts_?"

" Yes, gifts. There were three different varieties of chocolate that I spoke to you about. I am assuming that you'll be purchasing all three of them," Moko stirred in Nanami's lap and scowled at her master. The ninja cat rolled her eyes and settled back into Nanami's lap without scolding her for being greedy. " Thank you, Moko, you're the best cat anyone could ever have." Nanami said with her voice still hoarse from the nervous fits she had been having all morning. She hadn't slept well the night before, or the past week, and it was beginning to take a toll on her body.

" I know, I know. You don't have to tell me that I'm the greatest cat to ever live! Or do you don't have to thank me…" Nanami continued to listen to Moko's usual monologue about her ninja prowess and her overall heroism. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts to truly give Moko the attention she craved.

 _Did he even love me?_

" Nanami," The feline called still sitting in her lap. " You weren't even listening were you?" Nanami stopped petting her beloved friend and her focus returned back to the water's reflection.

" Honestly, no." Nanami admitted. " My mind is all over the place at the moment. I'm sorry, could you repeat it?"

Moko let out a disapproving groan and jumped away from her master's reach. She strolled around the edge of the pond careful not to touch the water. Her true interest was in the koi that Nanami never allowed her to snack on. " What are these things on your mind? You're never this secretive about your thoughts."

" It's nothing."

" That look means that _it is_ something," Nanami involuntarily broke eye contact with Moko and eyed the grass beneath her heeled sandals. The freshly cut grass swayed with the light wind pressing against it. She wasn't prepared to talk to anyone about him. She wanted to come to terms with her bothersome emotions and broken feelings before anything else." So this _is_ about Itachi Uchiha."

The sound of Moko saying that name so casually caused Nanami to wince. Her body stiffened and she clutched the grass so harshly that hundreds of the green shards were in her balled up fists. " No," She said to try not just to convince Moko, but herself as well. " This isn't about him because I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with me." Nanami released the air trapped in her lungs with a low sigh as she let the shards of grass fly out of her hands.

Moko remembered the day that Itachi had cast Nanami aside as if she was some toy he had outgrown. Nanami had walked into her apartment with the same solemn smile she was wearing now. Normally Nanami had stories of her student's achievements to tell Moko over dinner, but that night she finished her food slowly and locked herself in her room for the rest of the night. Over the week, she did some investigating of her own, and learned of Itachi's engagement through a Uchiha ninja cat. Moko was furious that Nanami had not told her, but she directed all that anger towards Itachi. Nanami's only crime was how she bottled up her feelings instead of seeking a shoulder to lean on. Even though Moko's shoulders were small in the physical sense, she could still hold her master's hardships. Moko went to Nanami immediately after she obtained this knowledge. Nanami used Itachi's place as the Uchiha's next clan leader as to why he left her. She stood up for the asshole time and time again even when Nanami's friends confronted her about it as well.

" You've always been a terrible liar, Nanami," Moko's words bothered Nanami. She didn't want to be so transparent about her feelings. She was going to be amidst a whole congregation of Uchiha and their guests for today's wedding ceremony. If she couldn't contain composure in the comfort of her childhood home, she feared for what was in store for her. " It takes a truly despicable person to do something like this. Not only did he leave you, you have to attend his wedding to another woman to keep up with appearances."

Nanami mulled over Moko's words carefully before she choose to answer. Her eyes flew down to her lap as she hugged her knees to her chest in attempt to keep herself together. She had been trying all week to get a mission that would send her away from the village with no avail. She was an academy teacher; they rarely ever left the village for missions unless it was under dire circumstances. She doubted that the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, would see her broken heart as dire circumstances. " He's not a bad person, Moko. He has his reasons. It's just that I got the short end of the stick."

" If he loved you, he wouldn't have left you." Nanami agreed with Moko, but she would never admit her true feelings. She had to put on a brave face for everyone else. Her mask had many cracks in it, but she still wore it to face the outside world. It was hard to tell people that you weren't 'okay'. Nanami hated seeing her friends and family not know what to do to help. She would end up doing the consoling even though she was the one that needed it the most.

" I knew what I was risking getting involved with him. I knew this was going to happen one day or another. They only marry within in their own clan to keep their kekkei-genkai in their family, anyway." Nanami just hoped that it would come later than sooner. Much later.

Their friendship grew at a very young age and it blossomed into something that the pair never saw coming. However, they welcomed the change of pace and their love flourished over time. Nanami was head over heels in love, and she thought he was as well. " An archaic tradition for an archaic clan that should have died out decades ago." Moko stated bluntly with no remorse. She was never too keen on the idea of her master's involvement with that clan and definitely not their star pupil. Moko knew that Itachi could protect Nanami, he was a prodigy after all, but he was too emotionally reserved. His entire family left Moko with a sinking feeling.

" Be careful what you wish for, Moko," Nanami warned. " The Uchiha clan don't have many enemies for a reason."

" And why is that, you think?"

" They're all dead." Nanami put bluntly. She had read and heard stories of the Uchihas battles during the era of the Warring States. The Senju clan were the only true rivals of the Uchihas and the Senjus numbers have dwindled over time. Although that era was decades ago and peace eventually came during Konoha's development, people of any of the Five Great Shinobi Nations know never to cross a Uchiha.

" Or so you think."

Nanami rolled her eyes and turned her attention away from her ninja cat. The Uchiha had no _actual_ enemies. They may have had people that disagreed with their teachings or envied their power, but not people who sought out their demise. This was a time of moderate peace.

The sound of shuffling feet on the floor by the doors alerted Nanami's attention. The sliding doors glided open and a woman stood in the doorway." Your kimono is filthy," Emiko Senketsu said from the doorframe of the courtyard. " Now, you'll have to change. You're too old to still be doing these kinds of things, Nanami." Emiko, Nanami's mother, approached her only daughter and examined the kimono for more stains other than the damp sleeves. Moko used this opportunity to escape away from the courtyard so she would not have to hear Emiko's inevitable, almost daily, rant.

" I'm sorry, Mother," Nanami choked out with her head dipped with shame. " I-"

" What did I teach you, Nanami?" Emiko lifted her fingers up to Nanami's chin and raised her dipped head. A slight smile rested on her face as she gazed upon her daughter's face. She was the splitting image of her father. He had been gone for over a decade, but Emiko could never forget his face because she had Nanami as a photograph. Nanami facial features were softer than her father's, but they shared the same dark curly hair and freckles stretching from cheek to cheek. They both had the same fighting spirit in their eyes that Emiko found annoying at times, but a God send and a comfort on most days.

Nanami sighed and her eyes didn't meet her Mother's. She was too drained for one of her 'lessons'. " Never to lower my head if I want to be respected and heard." While Nanami was growing up, Emiko trained her daughter to become a woman, but more importantly a wife in her image.

Her late father and former head of the Senketsu clan, Ichirou Senketsu, fought tooth and nail with Emiko about their last born child's future. Emiko believed that their was no need for Nanami to become a shinobi because they already had a son and heir for the next head of the clan. Tamaki Senketsu, Nanami's only other sibling, was already a talented shinobi and the Senketsu didn't need another potential heir. Ichirou still believed that his daughter would one day become one of the greatest kunoichi that the Leaf had ever seen. Emiko reluctantly watched as Ichirou treated their daughter and son as his disciples. He instilled in them his Will of Fire and jutsu up until his death during the Nine Tail's Attack on Konoha.

Emiko pulled Nanami from the academy in fear of losing her in battle just as she lost her husband. Nanami quietly accepted her fate until she grew the courage to rebel against her Mother. She eventually graduated from the academy, passed the Chunin Exams, and became a Jonin Academy teacher to uphold her father's trust in her.

" Exactly! No one will take you seriously if you dip your head like that." Emiko had spent years molding Nanami into the woman that she is now. The girl would one day have to uphold the Senketsu name and become one lucky man's wife. Nanami could not cook, but she had other great traits and skills that would overshadow her biggest flaw. Emiko had done a great job grooming her only daughter even within the absence of her father and though she insisted on being a kunoichi.

" I'm sorry. I'm just kind of under the weather and it's affecting my mood. I promise I'll be better before we leave." Emiko, like the majority of the village, had not known of Nanami and Itachi's relationship. Only the pair's closest friends knew of the extent of their romance.

" Don't be sorry," Emiko laid her hand on Nanami's shoulder. " You shouldn't be crying in the first place. What's on your mind, child?"

" I'm overcome with an array of emotions for today's w-wedding." Nanami choked on her words to keep composure in front of her mother.

" You've always been such an emotional child!" Emiko wrapped her child in her arms and rubbed her back for comfort. Nanami returned the shelter her mother drapped her in with open arms. " Mikoto and I were just talking about how much Itachi-kun and you have grown up over the years. I remember when you two were merely children playing in this very courtyard. Now, Itachi has been an ANBU captain for almost a decade and he's getting married! Where has the time gone?"

 _Where **did** the time go?_

" I'm not sure myself, Mother." To Nanami, it felt like just yesterday Itachi was still in her life giving her encouraging words and holding her like this, not her Mother.

" Well, it's fine. This feeling will fade after you see how happy he is with his new bride. Instead of this bittersweet feeling, you'll be overcome with happiness! And when we come back, I'll give you something for that cold. Your voice sounds awful, child." Bittersweet was not the correct word that expressed Nanami's feelings. All she felt was bitter; there was nothing sweet about this situation.

Nanami pulled away from her Mother's embrace. " No thank you, Mother. I think that I'm just tired. I'm going to leave right after the ceremony and not go to the reception. I need to get some sleep before work in the morning at my apartment."

" I'll make sure to send Itachi and the rest of the family your regards," Nanami mentally let out a sigh of relief. She didn't think it would be this easy to fool her Mother into excusing her from the wedding reception. She couldn't bring herself to see Itachi and his new bride being the couple she wished to one day be with him. Seeing the ceremony would push her to her limit and she didn't need any extra blows to the gut. " Let's go get you another dress to put on before we leave." Emiko locked an arm around her daughter and guided her out of the courtyard and into her old room.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

The shuffle of sandals against the cobblestone floor served as background music while Nanami treaded the sea of people walking in the direction of Naka Shrine. Emiko had a tight arm locked in her's in fear that Nanami would see an opportunity to run away from her sight. Nanami's chest felt like the closer she got to the Uchiha shrine that her throat was slowly tightening with every step. She ignored the hollow feeling in her chest and throat and marched on. She inhaled a long breath of the cherry blossom scented air and exhaled to calm herself.

" Senketsu-san and Nanami!" A voice called from the masses of people bearing the red and white flag on their backs. The voice belonged to a particular Uchiha that did not share their characteristically bone straight black hair, but instead curly, short locks. " How are my two favorite Senketsu clan women?" Shisui Uchiha smiled at the pair of women that he had gotten to know through his Uchiha clansmen.

" Hello, Shisui," Emiko spoke up while Nanami waved at the Uchiha's other prodigy. " We're fine. But, I'm actually looking for Mikoto. Have you seen her around?" Emiko wanted to get in a few words to her dear friend before the ceremony started.

Shisui turned on his heels and pointed in the direction of where his Aunt had been tending to last minute preparations. " She's over there." Emiko mouthed thank you and gently pulled Nanami by their interlocked arms to follow her deeper into the crowd of people. Before they could part ways with Shisui, he grabbed Nanami back towards him by her free arm. " Senketsu-san, is it okay if Nanami stays here with me? I haven't seen her in a while and I would like to catch up with her."

Emiko nodded and let go of her daughter before disappearing into the ocean of faces and fans. Nanami sighed and turned to face her ex-lover's mentor, best friend, and closest relative. Nanami had quite a few run-ins with Shisui Uchiha over the years. She might have considered him a friend at one point, but now she was questioning the sincerity of all of her relationships with all Uchiha men. Maybe she had dreamt up her friendship with Shisui as well.

" How are you holding up?" As soon as Emiko was out of earshot, Shisui wasted no time asking the question that had been worming his way into his thoughts as of late. He sympathised with both parties: his good friend and only rational relative, and the woman that he loved. Although Shisui and Itachi had both agreed that this was the best plan of action to buy them the much needed time and distraction to continue with their mission, Shisui couldn't ignore the pain he saw in Itachi's eyes when he proposed the wedding and any talk of Nanami since. Itachi was very skilled with concealing his emotions, but Shisui knew him for far too long not to notice the small changes in his demeanor and behavior. Shisui felt guilty for tearing the two apart even though it was for everyone's best interest. " You look good, with all things considered." He said with an endearing tone and smile that did not reach his eyes.

Nanami was unsure if she should take what Shisui said as a compliment or an insult. Clearly she didn't wear heartache well. But, she pushed those thoughts out of her head to worry about the problem at hand. This was Nanami's chance to show the world she was capable of containing and suppressing her feelings. This wedding would be a testament of her ninja abilities and compliance of the Ninshu. Her lips were in a tight line and she tried to loosen up her joints by uncrossing her folded arms. " I like to think that, too."

" That's the spirit, Nanami!" Shisui outreached an arm to grab her by the shoulder to offer her the emotional support she needed. Nanami's body stiffened and she shrugged off his hand. He started to comment on her coldness, but he remembered that she had a reason to be upset. " Well, I'll see you around-"

" Shisui, before you go, can I ask you a question?" This request stopped Shisui in his tracks. He wanted to help out Nanami in the best way that he could. He didn't have much to offer her in the information department, but any other request he would fulfil to the best of his abilities. He hadn't decided if it was the guilt taking over, or if it was just out of pity.

" What's on your mind? I'll answer anything."

" Why?" Nanami blurted out without straightening out the resurfacing stabbing feeling in her gut first. Her emotions were raging again and she was having trouble keeping them under control.

" Why what-"

" Why did this happen?" She bit back the tears rounding in her eyes and stood tall even though she felt as her knees shaking underneath her weight. This was the first time she had vocalized the burning questions haunting her mind.

Shisui rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward smile. _Of course_ she had to ask of him the only thing he couldn't do for her even if he wanted to. " I can't discuss that. You know that, Nanami..."

Her eyes were still focused on Shisui's black orbs that all the Uchiha shared. Those same black eyes that held so many secrets. " Shisui, please. He wouldn't tell me the real reason either."

" It's better this way. For everyone."

" Could it have been avoided?" This was the second question that had plagued her thoughts and almost her every waking moment.

" … No."

" Could I have stopped him? Could I have done something differently?"

" His mind was made up."

" Did he love me?"

" Nanami, please-"

" Okay, I'm sorry for badgering you with these questions. I hope you enjoy the ceremony." With her head dipped low in shame, Nanami wrapped her arms around her torso and stormed off into the shrine's entrance. She bumped into shoulders on her way further into the shrine and she couldn't care less.

None of it made any sense to her. She needed an explanation. She wanted this clarity. She deserved an answer. And she promised herself that she would get it. Right now, she needed air; or perhaps a drink to calm herself. The wedding was the best place where she could drink alcohol at noon and no one would bat an eyelash.

Nanami made a beeline for the refreshments table she saw off in the distance. She reached the table where waiters were pouring sake into Sakazuki dishes. Nanami had every intention on drinking the contents while she swirled the clear liquid around in the dish. She swallowed hard on her spit before she brought the cup to her lips. Before she could take a sip, the strong smell of the alcohol rushed into her nostrils and made her cringe. She shuttered and placed the sake back down on the table. Nanami was not a drinker and that wasn't going to change even with the stress that had been tormenting her as of late. She sighed and grabbed a glass of water from the table instead. She was satisfied with the healthier alternative as the cool water slid down her throat relieving some of the dryness from the desert she called a throat.

The kunoichi turned on her heels and began to search for Emiko before the ceremony began. She was still not prepared to see Itachi be wed to another woman, but she felt more calm about it than she had moments before. Before Nanami could take a step, her vision was compromised and her forehead bumped into something rather hard. She bumped backwards into the table and used it to stop her fall as she gripped the edge. Nanami opened her eyes to see a person in front of her with a water drenched shirt. She realized that the cup she had was now lying on the floor.

" I'm so sorry about that," Nanami said with her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth in shock. " I didn't mean to bump into you like that-"

" Nanami, you know that it'll take more than you bumping into me to harm me," An instantly recognizable voice that she had been quite acquainted with had spoke. " I didn't think you thought so low of me." Kakashi Hatake, the great copy-cat ninja, stood in front of Nanami with a darkened stain the size of her opened hand sat on his chest.

The masked man had given Nanami his classic trademarked eye smile while he tried to brush the liquid that was seeping into his clothes onto the floor. " Kakashi, I didn't realize that was you. I'm terribly sorry." She had lowered her head and she was bowing for forgiveness in front of the man who was shocked at her polite gesture. He placed his hands up in surrender while he begged her to stop.

" It's fine don't worry about it. It's only water, right?"

" You have a good nose as usual." Nanami noted while she reached in her purse for her handkerchief and began to dab away at the large water stain on Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi was shocked by her closeness even though he considered her an acquaintance. The blotch had soaked through his skin and the coldness of the water made him shiver, but he could feel the warmth of the tips of Nanami's fingers.

" And you're as polite as usual. I can deal with it from here. Thank you, Nanami." She nodded and reluctantly handed him her handkerchief.

" I still feel responsible. Do you need me to get you anything?"

" I'm fine. I'm just grateful it wasn't sake or wine."

" Me, too. I've never been so grateful that I can't stomach the taste of alcohol before."

" That's the most innocent thing I've heard in awhile," Kakashi felt his lips form a smile underneath the cloth of his mask. He had been on a quite a few missions with the young kunoichi standing in front of him yet, he never bothered to actually get to know her. She was a capable shinobi and he was intrigued by her fighting spirit, but this was the first piece of information he knew about her besides the casual things like her clan and ninja rank. " Thank you for that reminder of how young you actually are since you rarely act your age."

Nanami tilted her head to analyze the Jonin. Age had nothing to do with her intolerance for alcohol. " I'm not that young, Kakashi. I believe we're roughly less than five years apart."

" Touche." Kakashi had dried the water from his shirt to the best of his abilities and stuffed the damp handkerchief in his back pocket. He made a mental note to wash it and return it to Nanami before the week was up. " Well, I'll see you around, Nanami. Enjoy the ceremony."

Nanami had forgotten the situation at hand. Her shoulder dropped involuntarily as she twisted the ring bearing her family's crest on her finger. She could feel another wave of helplessness washing over her facial features and her heart. " The same to you, Kakashi." She choked out as she grabbed the cup she dropped from the ground and noticed the long crack down the middle of the base. The cup could probably still hold liquids, but she wondered who would want such a damaged glass. She sighed and tossed the broken dish into the trash, anyway.

* * *

 _ **[A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is the new (and hopefully improved!) version of Gasoline! I apologize for the long gap between this new update. I don't have much of an excuse lol but, I hope you guys like this version better than the last! I think it's significantly better than the other… Let me know how you feel! I have so many ideas that I want to implement into the story and I cannot wait for it! Anyway, I have a friend who I let read this and she told me that (in a physical sense) Nanami and Hanare are very similar in appearance. I didn't notice it, but I'm going to roll with that. If you all need a mental picture of what Nanami looks like, imagine Hanare (the spy from the Land of Keys who kissed Kakashi) with freckles and wavy hair. It works it really does. Welp, anyway, I hope you guys like this, and no she won't be actively sad forever. No one likes a moppy heroine/hero. It fades after this chapter. I wanted to portray her sadness realistically... ]**_


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Anxious, But Calm

CHAPTER TWO: ANXIOUS, BUT CALM

* * *

 _" …_ And that is all for today, students! Your homework is to practice the hand signs that we went over in class today. And remember, the Genin exams are next week! You all better study hard unless you want to be here with me for another year!" Nanami Senketsu said jokingly to her class full of Genin hopefuls. She believed that every last one of her Academy students would pass her test and move onto a four man squad with a Jonin leader. She watched as the twelve year olds filed out of the room as her warning probably fell on deaf ears.

As the last student closed the door, Nanami breathed a sigh of relief and plopped down at her desk. It was finally Friday and Nanami had not a single paper or homework assignment to grade. This a rare occurrence for any teacher. She had the entire weekend to enjoy the new novels she had accumulated for times like this. All she had to do was hurry home and lock herself away in her apartment for the rest of the weekend.

" Nanami-sensei?" The teacher's eyes flew up to the top of the classroom in the direction of where the small voice originated. She thought that all her students had rushed out of the classroom, but one of her students approached her desk.

" Hitoro, I already dismissed class for the day. Why were you hiding behind the desks?" Hitoro Uchiha shuffled down the stairs leading to Nanami's desk. He looked like any other Uchiha from his clan: coal black eyes that matched his coal black hair. Yet, Hitoro was not walking with the usual Uchiha pride that came with the territory. His shoulders were slouched as he nervously fidgeted where to place his hands.

" I wanted to talk to you when no one else was around."

Nanami's eyebrows furrowed and she sat up from her desk. "What's this about?" Hitoro's eyes hadn't met her's this entire time. They were glued to the dark collared shirt he wore.

" Is t-the Hokage going to be at the graduation ceremony?"

" Yes. Lord Fourth normally makes a speech and everything." The Genin graduation was not as intense as the Chunin exams were, but they were just as important. The Fourth Hokage cleared his schedule every year to congratulate each graduate and help pass out headbands.

Hitoro swallowed hard on the rest of the spit in his mouth still not meeting Nanami's curious eyes. " Do my parents _have to_ come?"

Nanami folded her arms and leaned against the desk. " It's not exactly a rule, but it's customary that they should attend the ceremony. Why wouldn't you want your parents to see you raise in the ranks, Hitoro?"

" It's not about that…"

" Then, what is it?"

Hitoro fixed his mouth to begin to speak, but hesitated to choose his words carefully. " My parents will be angry."

Nanami bent down to her student's height and patted his shoulder for comfort. The most talented shinobi were normally the most humble. Hitoro's hesitation didn't surprise her in the slightest. His apprehension came across as modesty to the teacher. Nanami was more of a braggart about her ninja prowess by celebrating every new jutsu she mastered as a kid. Then with every failure, she pouted and cried until she finally grasped the basics. Her Academy days were filled with lots of crying. A ghost of a smile spread faintly over her lips at the memory of her childhood. She knew someone who was just as unpretentious about their abilities, especially during their schooldays.

With the speed of a pen drop, Nanami felt the all too familiar hollow feeling in her chest. _Maybe it was genetic._ Nanami smiled through the sadness that was slowly nibbling away at what was left of her heart. " They won't be angry to see their child graduating. You're a bright kid and you deserve the recognition! You have nothing to worry about."

Hitoro shook his head. " It's not about me, it's about the Hokage. That's what I'm worried about, Nanami-sensei..."

Nanami's cocked an eyebrow as she searched Hitoro's dipped eyes for answers." What does Lord Fourth-"

" They don't like the Hokage. No one in my family does…"

 _What could the Uchiha have against Lord Fourth?_ " The Uchiha clan doesn't like Minato Namikaze?" Nanami repeated back to Hitoro aloud trying to wrap her mind around this information from one of her most trustworthy students. It did not make sense that the Uchiha clan had a grudge against the Hokage unbeknownst to her. Minute was such a compassionate leader. He had the entire village's needs in mind with every decision he made. Who could hate such a gracious man? If such a scandal were real, she would have heard about it around the village.

The little Uchiha bit his lip and shrugged his teacher's hand away from his shoulder. " I-I'm not suppose to say anything."

" Don't worry about it, Hitoro. I won't make you talk about something that you don't want to talk about."

" Thank you, Nanami-sensei..." Hitoro reached the door and turned back to look at his teacher before closing it behind him. " And Nanami-sensei, please don't tell anyone about what I told you. I don't want you to get involved." Hitoro feared for what could happen if Nanami started to sneak around in the Uchiha's affairs. Even clan members were punished if they stuck their noses where they didn't belong. He dreaded the thought of what they would do to an outsider. Especially one from another clan like the Senketsu.

Nanami tightened her grip on the corner of her desk. She could feel the splinters of the wood pinch her already scarred hands. " Your secret is safe with me, Hitoro." She prayed to whatever god that was listening that she sounded convincing as Hitoro disappeared behind the closed door.

The Jonin was uneasy at best. Her weekend would now be plagued about 'what-ifs' of how to handle this situation. There were too many gray areas on what would be the right or wrong way to approach a solution.

One, she could head Hitoro's ominous warning and not investigate this slightly troubling tidbit of information. Two, she could monitor the Uchiha secretly and not inform the Hokage about her intelligence gatherings until she found disreputable evidence. And thirdly, the only other plan of action was to immediately share this intel with the Hokage.

Ignoring the problem was not an option for her but it was the safest way to stay out of trouble. If she was to conduct surveillance on the Uchiha clan, she would surely be caught by someone - the question was who and when would she be found out. And the problem with running to the Hokage was that this could be nothing. Just because the Uchiha don't like the Hokage does not mean that they're plotting something foolish like a rebellion. Konoha was a safe haven for Nanami. She knew that her hometown had a few kinks in their system, but they had things thought out better than the other villages.

A tinge of pain brought Nanami out of her thoughts. There was an indentation of her hand on the wooden desk. Her palm was full of tiny splinters that poked through the fabric of her gloves. She cursed her monstrous strength as she plucked every tiny wooden stake from her hand. Although her clan were known for their brute strength, this did not mean she was impervious to pain. She winced as she yanked the wood from her flesh and watched as droplets of blood rose from her inflicted skin. Still concerned about her next plan of action, Nanami scooped up her belongings from her desk and made a beeline out of the door. She figured that she could sleep on it, and act accordingly on a fresh mind instead of her thoughts clouded with the stresses of her day job.

Her satchel was filled with miscellaneous ninja tools and graded papers she didn't have time to pass back to her students. The stack of romance novels she had wrapped in her arms were not going to fit in her satchel. It was an understatement to say it was humiliating to walk around the streets of Konoha with a book called "Dying For Your Love" on display. No one would be looking at her so intensively that they would notice the name of the book, but the mere thought made her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Nanami clutched the books closer to her chest as she ducked and dodged her way through Konoha's streets. The trail to her apartment sent her through the village's most bustling roads. Street vendors selling goods and people running last minute errands carpeted the streets of her hometown. Children zooming past her in all directions added to the scuffle of sandals against the cobblestone walkways. Even though the fall was heading to a close, many tree leaves were latching on to their branches unwilling to join the few that coated the streets. The sound of the fallen leaves underneath Nanami's unrythmic footsteps were drowned out by the voices and laughter of the people she passed by. The sun was beginning its daily discend even though it wasn't a minute past six o'clock.

Out of the parade of people, she noticed a familiar face with even more familiar white, spiky hair. Kakashi Hatake was speaking with his self-proclaimed rival, Might Guy. Nanami made a beeline to greet her fellow colleagues, but stopped in her tracks with the reminder of her romance novels in tow. She made a perfect 180° turn and retreated across the street to stay out of sight. To Nanami's dismay, the Copy Ninja of the Leaf had already seen her silhouette out of the corner of his eye. " Nanami?" He called into the crowd of people where he seen her. Nanami's back was still turned to the duo of friends as she continued to walk out of the line of fire.

 _I could just wave and be on my way._ The embarrassed Jonin whirled around and waved to her colleagues with a forced smile. Guy and Kakashi waved back in the direction of their comrade, but with Guy's wave with more enthusiasm than his rival. Nanami's smile formed genuinely with an accompanied giggle at the display of Guy's "youthful" energy. _Maybe I'm being too self conscious._ " Hey, you two." Nanami said to the pair of Jonin who were shamelessly soliciting outside of one of Konoha's tea shops.

" Hello, Nanami! How are you doing on this youthful evening?" Guy had asked with his award winning smile and usual teeth glint.

" I'm fine, Guy. Thanks for asking."

" Do you have any plans for this beautiful night?"

Nanami tightened her hold on her books closer to her chest. " Besides getting home and relaxing, no."

Guy's jaw fell agape. " B-But, it's Friday night! You should come along with us instead of being cooped up in your apartment alone! We're going out for drinks at the sake bar down the street."

" I appreciate the invite, but I think I'll pass this time."

" ...And we're also going out for dinner if that'll make you interested," Kakashi spoke up from his copy of Icha Icha. Nanami almost forgotten that he stood there since it seemed as though he was more interested in his book than the conversation.

 _Did Kakashi remember how much I can't stand alcohol?_ The memory of that day stained Nanami's vision. Their meeting had been a casual encounter, but the reason why they were gathered on that day is what left Nanami with a hole in her chest. The wedding was already eight months in the past and although Nanami was getting better with concealing her emotions, she was still only a novice. " You know what they say: two is company and three's a crowd," Nanami said trying to slink away from their invite. Maybe she would have accepted the invitation if she didn't have so much on her mind. " You all go and have fun-"

" Wait, is that a book from the Double Edged Sword series?" Kakashi's visible eye lit up as soon as he saw the book Nanami was hiding between the gap of her folded arms.

She gazed down at the stack of books in her arms and eyed the book Kakashi was gawking at. " Oh… T-this?" Luckily he hadn't seen the romance novels facing her chest. The particular book he was talking about was a book of the non-fiction tales of a celebrated Samurai. Nanami thanked the gods that she did dabble in more appropriate literature for her age and status. Cheesy romance was just a guilty pleasure of hers.

" Where'd you get it? I've been looking for the last installment for ages, but none of the bookstores in Konoha carry the series."

" I-I had a friend who um…" She swallowed hard on the only spit still available in her drying mouth. " He would bring me books when he went on missions outside of the village," The memory of Itachi's romantic gestures was making it hard for the heartbroken ninja to keep her mask of emotional stability up. All Nanami's hard to get books were given to her by Itachi when he was out of missions in far-away lands. This book was a reminder of the burden she carried. " Would you like to read it, Kakashi? You can keep it if you would like. I don't have a need for it anymore."

" Thank you, Nanami. I've been dying to read this." Kakashi reached out to accept the book from Nanami's hands. As she passed the book along, her heart felt a little less heavy.

" Is this another one of your pervy books, Kakashi?" Guy asked with his arms folded.

Kakashi's expression dulled. " Icha Icha isn't "pervy". It's a romance novel about a man and woman sharing passionate, uncensored love for each other-" Nanami tried to hide her laughter behind her hand covering her mouth, but it managed to slip through the cracks of her fingers. Kakashi narrowed his eye at her. " What's so funny, Nanami?"

" Icha Icha is not romance. Only thing _uncensored_ about it is the amount of filth."

" You've spoken like you've read the book before."

" I've read it," Kakashi's eye widened a fraction at the revelation. " I've read the entire series." Begrudgingly, his interest had been peaked.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly into his fist with his signature eye smile. " We're all entitled to our own opinions. They're just that. Opinions."

" True." Nanami said agreeing with Kakashi's attempt to find middle ground with her. " I don't judge you for reading porn, Kakashi. We all have our guilty pleasures."

" Now I'm interested to know yours."

Kakashi was such a laid back and stoic man that his sudden interest in _anything_ was peculiar. " Well, that's a story for another day."

" There's no time like the youthful present, Nanami!" Nanami turned her vision back to the green jumpsuit clad ninja who had seem to fade into the background. " We can all talk about our guilty pleasures over dinner since the offer is still open. My treat. What do you say?"

" Well, since it's free, what kind of person would I be to turn down such an offer?"

The unlikely trio had spent the rest of the night eating to their heart's content at Guy's expense. Nanami hadn't enjoyed herself in the company of others in so long. She was glad that Guy and Kakashi invited her out even though the rivals spent a chunk of the night playing rock-paper-scissors. The outing was well needed, but Nanami's thoughts kept reverting back to the Uchiha clan. Especially with her new revelation that Itachi could somehow be involved.

" Kakashi," Nanami called out to him on their way back to their homes. Guy lived on the opposite side of the village, so the trio became a duo as Kakashi and Nanami traveled without Guy. " Can I ask you for some advice? It's been bothering me all night, actually."

" Shoot."

Nanami took a deep breath before responding. " You've been dealing with children for a long time, haven't you?"

" Almost exclusively for the past three years. But, I've been a squad leader for six in total. "

" I've only been a teacher for a little over a year now. "

" They're a handful aren't they?"

" That's an understatement," Nanami laughed as she thought back to her students. Nanami still enjoyed her job and dotted on each one of her students even when it got tough. Yet, it was still a hassle having twenty or so twelve year olds with unique personalities all in one classroom. "But, I have one student that I'm a little concerned about it - or, well at least I'm worried about what he said. I'm not sure what to do with what he told me."

" What happened?"

" He told me that his family doesn't like the Hokage."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and gave Nanami a quizzical look. " Okay?"

" He's a Uchiha."

" _Oh._ " Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets as they continued their way down the dimly lit road. He became conscious of the chilly night air as a gust of wind whipped through the trees. The presence of eyes lurking in those very trees caught his attention." Well, that would explain your apprehension..."

" He told me not to tell anyone and not to get involved."

" And since we are having this conversation, I see that you don't mind breaking both of those rules."

" I don't know what else to do. I fear that if I ignore it, it may turn into something horrible."

" Horrible _how_?"

" The possibilities are what scares me."

Kakashi wondered if she knew someone was following them. He knew Nanami was a sensory type, but the person scrutinizing their movements was being careful not to be seen. In fact they were being so meticulous that they were suppressing their chakra. " Kids say and worry about things that they don't fully understand all the time. I wouldn't worry about it. It's not like he said that his parents are plotting against Minato-sensei, or anything."

" You're right. Thanks, Kakashi. This conversation made me feel a little better about it. I think I'm just prone to overthinking small details."

Kakashi gave Nanami his trademark eye smile. She smiled back genuinely with a small grin as she pushed a few of her wavy tresses behind her ear. _I should walk her home._ He thought to himself since the person that was following them retreated. He wouldn't rest well knowing that he left her alone knowing that someone was watching them. " Where do you live?"

" Up the road by the hospital. Why?"

" I was going to be a gentleman and walk you home."

Nanami looked up at Kakashi to search his face for an ulterior motive. She wasn't full of herself, just confused. No man besides her brother Tamaki and Itachi ever wanted to walk her home before. " That's a little unnecessary."

" What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone to walk home in the middle of the night?"

Nanami let out a quick sigh of relief. _This is a friendly gesture. Great._ " Well, since you put it that way then sure. But, it's very unlikely that I could run into any danger. It's not like I have stalkers. I'm not popular enough for that."

" You'd be surprised." The two Jonin continued on their way down the road in silence. They reached Nanami's apartment and the pair said their goodbyes and parted ways. As Nanami was closing the door, she could have sworn she saw a crow fly by.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Kakashi watched Nanami close the door of her apartment. He saw a flicker of light in her eyes and a low gasp from her lips. He checked behind him to see if anything was out of the ordinary, but saw nothing but an empty street. He walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and scoped the area out for any spikes of charka. He still felt uneasy even though nothing irregular peaked his interest. He continued his hike up the road and past his house to go pay a visit to his old sensei. It was close to midnight, but he knew that Minato would still be inside his office.

He could hear the muffled sound of voices grow louder as he got closer to the door. The mutterings of the people behind the door cut off abruptly right before he could knock. " Come in, Kakashi."

Kakashi opened the door to the Hokage's office and saw Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha. " Is this a bad time?" He asked being how tense the air was in the room. He hadn't meant to interrupt what was going on between the two, but it did involve one of the present parties.

" No, we were actually talking about you, Kakashi."

" Regarding?"

" This situation is very delicate. You can not discuss what I'm about to tell you with any party outside of this room." Kakashi nodded in agreement. " I want you to keep Nanami out of trouble for me. We fear that she may start to act on a few suspicions she has... I want to keep this matter under wraps. I didn't want to involve anyone else, but it seems it's too late for that. I fear for what would happen if another clan were to get involved. It would cause a village wide panic and god only knows what else."

Kakashi thought back to how anxious Nanami had been during their latest conversation. He doubted her suspicions because she didn't have credible evidence - or any at all for that matter. He made a mental note to take her intuition more seriously in the future. " Is this about what Nanami's student said to her?"

" In a roundabout way, yes."

" So, Nanami's suspicions had some validity to them. What _are_ the Uchiha planning?"

" A coup d'état that will ensue a civil war." The words rolled off Itachi's tongue nonchalantly, but the thought of impending war left him anxious. Itachi, as did Minato and Shisui, wanted to keep the village unified without the unnescary bloodshed. It would be hard to juggle being a double agent for Konoha and his clan while Nanami would inevitably try to involve herself in the fight. Itachi knew that her feelings for him would cloud her better judgement. That love could lure her into doing something without considering the consequences. That is _if_ she felt what he still felt. " Please, Kakashi, keep her out of this. I would try to talk her down myself, but I think that would only make the situation worse."

" So, it was you that was following us?"

" Yes," Itachi admitted with no shame. " I check up on her every so often. I heard what her student, Hitoro Uchiha, told her. I've been surveying her movements the entire day to observe what she'll do next."

" Why do you think she'll do anything? If you heard what we were talking about earlier, I believe I talked her down."

" Nanami is..." Itachi paused to think of a word that would encapsulate the woman in question. " ... tenacious."

Kakashi noticed the ghost of a smile that flickered across Itachi's lips. It vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. _What is their relationship?_ " This is just a precaution, Kakashi." Minato spoke up taking Kakashi away from his thoughts. " Can I trust you with this?"

" Of course, Hokage," Kakashi bowed in front of Minato and Itachi. " I'll do whatever I can to keep Nanami in the dark."


	3. CHAPTER 3: INEVITABLE, BUT OPTIONAL

CHAPTER THREE: INEVITABLE, BUT OPTIONAL

* * *

The weekend came to an uneventful close. The green haired kunoichi wished for another day alone in the comfort of her own home, but she knew those dreams wouldn't come true. The motivation of not being kicked out of her apartment yanked her out her bed. Her students were as eager as she was to start off the new week. Class dragged on at a snail's pace as she reviewed all the basics with her students for the hundredth time that month. As soon as the clock's hand reached four, her students ran out to enjoy the rest of their Monday afternoon.

Nanami let out a long sigh as she plopped down at her desk. She propped her feet up ignoring the never ending pile of papers on her desk. Her eyes roamed the outside view of the training grounds adjacent to the Academy. Orange leaves were being tossed around in the wind.

The rustic orange color of the leaves reminded her of the book in her possession: Icha Icha Paradise by no other then one of the legendary Sanin. Nanami had read the entire series for a gag. The books didn't peak her interest back then. Today was different. The book seemed to stare at her from her bookcase before she left for work. Kakashi's resolve made her want to _possibly_ reread the series with a open mind. She reached inside her satchel to retrieve the infamous book. With book in hand, she popped it open and began to read. The introduction was easy to read, but over time the words appeared more blurry. Sleep was overcoming the kunoichi and she lost the battle.

When her eyes fluttered apart, she had a hard time realizing that they were open. She was surrounded by darkness. She blinked furiously and in a panic to try to adjust her sight to the darkness. The scene in front of her began to materialize. Her hands were now visible. Nanami examined all the usual bruising and poorly healed scraps on her fingers. Nothing was out of the ordinary except the never ending black void in front of her.

" _I'm saying goodbye for the final time_."

A voice ripped through the darkness and rang in her ears. The familiarity of the voice made her cringe. The voice echoed in the darkness, but she tried her best to find the source. Her body froze at the figure in front of her. His ponytail ran down his back and through the strands she could see the Uchiha clan symbol. Her heart pounded against her rib cage.

"Why?" She asked knowing exactly who was in front of her. Her voice trembled and strained as she fought back the tears rounding in her eyes. "How are you going to just leave?"

" _I'm sorry, Nanami. It's better for everyone this way._ "

" Who are you to make decisions for me? I'm not some lost child." Under better circumstances, Nanami would have laughed at Itachi's apparent display of himself. He was a loner by nature. He made decisions alone and took on hardships by himself. His behavior was not too surprising, but it still caught her off guard.

" _It's in your best interest to forget about me. To forget about us._ "

" How can you expect me to forget about you, when everything in my life reminds me of you?" His body stood motionless in front of her. His voice alone made her want to run into his arms, but she couldn't find the courage to take a step further. She had already been rejected once; once was one too many. " We've made memories everywhere. There is not a corner of the village that doesn't remind me of you."

" _Time heals all wounds."_

" I would need a lifetime for that."

" _Don't be so overdramatic, Nanami_."

The venom of his words stung left her heart numb. " ... What if I don't want to forget? Before we made this mess, we were friends. We were the best of friends."

" _We were children. We have to grow up now._ "

" ... It seems like you have already forgotten yourself."

" _I have._ "

Nanami squeezed her eyes shut and let the hot tears fall without resistance. Her heart broke again for two reasons. She wept for the young girl with the doomed friendship with a boy she loved and respected. She wept harder for the pathetic woman who couldn't let that boy go. " This isn't you, Itachi. Who is making you do this-"

" _There is nothing left to discuss_."

" No, not yet." Adrenaline shot through her body and allowed her body to move closer. She reached out to touch him. Before was in arm's length, her body failed her. His back was still turned to her, but she caught a glimpse of his sharigan eye as he looked over his shoulder. " Itachi! You're going to tell me what in the hell is going on! I deserve to know why!"

" _Goodbye, Nanami. This... is the last time_."

Nanami's body jerked upright. In launching herself up, she set the papers flying off her desk. She was back in her classroom trying to make sense of what happened. Was it a dream? Was she under a genjutsu? Nanami was more susceptible to genjustu than other shinobi in her rank and she couldn't perform any. What she lacked in casting silly illusions, she overcompensated for in taijustu and strength.

She attempted to focus her attention on calming her rapid heartbeat. Soft taps on the glass windowpane knocked Nanami out of her concentration. She was still hunched over her desk trying to catch her breath when she launched a kunai in that direction. She readied another kunai in hand and waited for the caster's next move. Someone was playing a cruel prank on her and Nanami didn't take well to invasion of privacy; especially toying with something as serious as her emotions.

" This is how you greet visitors?" Nanami's eyebrow furrowed as she saw Kakashi Hatake crouched on the windowsill with the kunai she thrown in between the gap of his fingers. He threw it right back at her and she caught it with her free hand. " Well, now I know never to sneak up on you again." Kakashi had been in the building getting officially debriefed for his glorified babysitting mission. He know knew more about Nanami and her affairs then he had ever hoped for. He decided to pay the woman of the hour a visit.

" Kakashi, what the hell? That wasn't you, was it?" The adrenaline in her body hadn't let up yet and she was on high alert.

" What?"

" Did you use that fucking sharigan of yours on me?"

" Why would I do that?"

" I don't know! Answer the question, Kakashi!"

" No," Kakashi cautiously lowered himself into the classroom and surveyed the scene. Loose sheets of paper carpeted the floor and the desk chair was flipped over in the opposite side of the classroom. " What's going on? Are you okay?" As the words escaped his lips, he realized how stupid the question was. She was visibly distraught. Nanami was a small woman in stature, but in this instance she looked intimidating. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her breathing was irregular. Trails of dried tears stained her olive cheeks and her mouth was locked in a tight frown.

She sucked in a large breath of air and slowly released it. " I'm not sure what's going on myself. It felt like I was under a sharigan genjutsu."

" Just now?"

" Right before you came in. That's why it's too much of a conscience that you just waltzed in here."

" I said it wasn't me." Kakashi barked back with an annoyed tone.

Nanami groaned. " I heard you and I want to believe you."

Kakashi chose to ignore her suspicions. It made sense that she was reluctant to believe him. It was quite convenient. " Are you hurt? Do you need a medic?" He wanted to make sure he was on her good side. If she resented him, it would make his mission harder than it had to be.

He began to approach her, but she held her hand out to stop him. Nanami yanked her hand away right as it grazed his chest. He placed his hands up and took a step back to widen the gap between them. She sighed aloud with a face palm. " I'm sorry for worrying you... and accusing you as well. I just need to collect myself for a moment."

" Don't worry about it. I can tell that you're not your usual self."

" Thank you for understanding, Kakashi."

Kakashi bent over to begin collecting the papers from the ground. " You don't have to keep apologizing. At least catch your breath first."

The word "sorry" was stuck in her throat, but she nodded and swallowed the word down. Her heart had finally calmed down in her chest. She was able to think and see clearly. Kakashi could not possibly have known about her and Itachi's relationship to be able to cast such a specific genjutsu. Maybe it was a dream? No, only a nightmare had the capabilities of tormenting her like that. She made a mental note to not sleep on the job again.

She began to help him gather the papers that had made their way up by the desks. " I thought Icha Icha was uncensored filth?" Kakashi asked after a few moments of silence.

The topic confused her since it was so left field. Her back was turned and she responded absentmindedly. " _It is_."

" You conveniently didn't mention that you're into reading that filth."

Nanami's cheeks turned pink as turned around to see Kakashi holding her copy of Icha Icha in his hand. " Well… I was-"

Kakashi chuckled. " There's no need to explain to me. _I_ , of all people, understand."

" No, it's not like that-" Kakashi's grin was so wide that Nanami could almost see the imprint of lips underneath his mask. " I was only reading it because you spoke so highly of it. I'm not reading it for the same reasons that you do."

" What reasons do you think that I read it?" He watched her carefully turn her gaze away from him, but he already seen the red on her cheeks. She set her pile of papers on the desk and tried to snatch the book from his possession. Kakashi wasn't going to let her off so easily. He pulled the book further away from her reach, which wasn't too hard to do given their height difference.

The traumatic experience she experienced moments ago was far away in her mind. All of her attention was on saving herself from more embarrassment and retrieving the book. " The obvious ones of course. I, on the other hand, was trying to do the noble thing."

" What's noble about Icha Icha? I thought it was only filth?"

" I tried reading it from your point of view. I wanted to understand why you like this series so much. I'm trying to read it with an open mind."

" Why?"

" I..." Why had she wanted to suddenly pick up the series again? She rolled her eyes in disgust. She didn't need to explain herself to this man, but she was going to. She had to save face, or at least what was left of it. " I ran out of material to read. You can only reread the same books so many times."

" What happened to your friend that gets you books?"

" Well, he uh-" Nanami ended her ramblings at the sound of the door sliding open. She turned to see Iruka Umino standing at the threshold of the door.

" Nanami, have you finished those reports? I need them- Oh, Kakashi. I didn't know you were here."

" Yo."

Iruka smiled at the unusual pair and walked towards them. " I didn't know you two were friends."

" This is a somewhat new development, right, Nanami?" Kakashi spoke up and placed the book on a stack of papers. Her scowl at him made a genuine smile appear on his face.

Although no one could see Kakashi's face, Iruka matched his grin. " Interesting."

Kakashi read the room. Minato had given him access to Nanami's personal files. The files had disclosed all of Nanami's superiors, friends, and family members. Iruka must have had some kind of business with her since he was her boss. " Well, I'll be on my way. I was just stopping by on my way out. I'll see you around, Nanami."

The pair watched Kakashi make his way to the exit. " Nanami Senketsu, " Iruka said to his childhood friend as soon as he thought Kakashi was out of earshot. " What was that about?"

Nanami was already sitting down at her desk fiddling around for the reports she hadn't done. Iruka was her friend, but he was still her boss. He would be angry if he found out she didn't even start the graduation reports. " What are you talking about?"

" You don't have to play coy with me Nanami. I see what's happening here."

Nanami froze in her chair. Iruka was a sweet man, but she had been on the receiving end of his anger too many times. " I was going to turn the reports in to you, but-"

" Reports?"

" Aren't you here for the reports that I didn't finish?"

" Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Wait, you didn't finish them-"

Nanami took advantage of the situation and pressed on. " What's this about, then?"

" Kakashi Hatake. Are you seeing him?"

Nanami's eyebrows furrowed into a straight line. " What?" Kakashi Hatake could not have been further from her mind in the romance department. She could admit that the copy ninja was attractive, but he was just not her cup of tea. Most people found that the mask he wore all the time to be mysterious. Nanami, on the other hand, found it sort of off-putting just like his obsession with reading smut in public with no shame.

" You don't have to keep it from me. I saw you two flirting. That's why he left so abruptly."

She could not possible fathom where Iruka was getting these accusations from. He had the outside-looking-in perspective, but she had actually experienced Kakashi's teasing. " Flirting? More like arguing."

" You just don't see it yet."

" I won't ever see it. I'm not looking for a relationship. Not with Kakashi, or anyone for that matter. I've realized that I am better off alone."

" Don't say that."

" The one and only thing I will not apologize for is how I feel."

" You shouldn't let one bad experience at love make you resent it. Don't be so cynical... It's not like you," _I think it may be a little too late for that._ Nanami thought to herself. Her cynicism was a product of a still broken heart. " Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional. Remember that."

Nanami bit back the rest of her thoughts before they could come pouring out of her mouth. She had already spoke way too candidly. Iruka was her friend, but she wanted to keep her pain to herself. No one needed to know what she was battling. It was trivial. People have bigger problems than she had. Her broken heart was only a formality in the wind of a bigger scheme of things. Love was a fickle thing in the ninja world. She should be grateful that Itachi hadn't died in the heat of battle. He was living. He was breathing. He was healthy. He was just experiencing those things with someone else now.

Iruka and Nanami had bonded over their loss as children. Granted, Iruka's loss was far greater than her's, but they still were able to relate. Iruka had lost his entire family, whereas Nanami had only lost her father during the Nine Tail's Attack. What they suffered through was real pain. That was true loss. This broken heart was nothing in comparison. " You'll find the closure that you need soon," Iruka spoke up after a few moments of silence. " You'll be yourself again sooner than you think."

" Good news is that I think that I have a way to do that." Nanami had a lead. That dream was not some conscience. It had reaffirmed some of her doubts, but she needed to get to the bottom of it.

" How?" Iruka asked with a quizzical look.

Nanami walked over to the door before she looked over her shoulder at the confused shinobi. " It's top secret."

* * *

[A/N: It's been months, I know. But, heres a new chapter! And, yes, I know it's short. I was just excited to get this one out as quickly as possible. Hopefully you guys like this!]


End file.
